


Unequal Relationship / 不对等关系

by Zeradow



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeradow/pseuds/Zeradow
Summary: 只是小片段
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Kudos: 4





	Unequal Relationship / 不对等关系

**Author's Note:**

> 只是小片段

他们在酒店的床上做爱。

Elias在这种时候总以为Dominic是爱他的，他全身是汗，湿哒哒的，火热的手掌抚过他的脖子和后背。他会用腿紧紧环住他的腰，眼睛含泪的恳求他，动情的叫他的名字，就为了和他接吻。

只有傻子才分不清性和爱的差别。

他永远都那么投入，那么认真，休假时他会提前问他有没有空。他们轮流订房间，做好前戏，在床上待一晚。他会蹭他的颈窝，咬他的鼻尖，然后亲吻。

下了床，他们喝酒。Dominic喜欢在酒里加很多冰，所以他们叫客房服务。他会靠在窗边抽烟，眼神放空看着楼下的街道。Elias忍住冲动，他想问他在想什么，但他猜Dominic可能什么都没想。

Dominic是个聪明人，而Elias自愿做一个傻子。


End file.
